White knight, black magic
by TeanerysTheUnicorn
Summary: Violeta Borgia is the daughter of the templar grand master. When Ezio Auditore gets assigned the mission to kill her, an old friend of his, things get out of hand. Read about how their stories mix, and bind.
1. Chapter 1: Violeta Borgia

The year, was 1500.

Now, on a hot day in Italia princessa Violeta Borgia rode on a black horse, acompanied by a lady and friend of hers as well as a group of guards, in through the gates of Roma. The last time she visited, of course she was a noble woman. But only just the daughter of the pope. Now, she was the widow of a prince. Some say she never loved her husband.. some say she was the one who poisoned him in his sleep.. but everyone knew how she used to play with the boy's heart as if it was nothing but a toy to her.

It was known, that the princessa was not to be messed with. Her hair, black as the night during one of its wildests storms. Eyes as blue as the purests seas. Skin, the most perfect kind of tan. I would describe every single bit of her but there's just so much more to this story than a beautiful woman..

"I do hope dear Cesare did not kill all those funny little assassino.. It would be so boring here if he did." "Fear not. I hear one of them has united the thieves, mercinaries and whores, all together to help de assassins fight your brother's men. I am thinking it won't take long until they pay a visit to de Castello." "Good. I could use some excitement. I might even meet the white knight, once again.." and so, Violeta rode to the Castel Sant'Angelo in which she'd be staying.

The day Violeta rode off in a carriage from the castle she once lived in, she couldn't help but feel free. Thinking of all the things she could do. Hearts to play with, adventure to find, even lives to take. she had all the money in the world. A powerful family. The only thing she did not yet have.. Was an heir.

She and the prince had tried, of course. But really, everyone knew it was on him that there came no child. Something, whatever it was was just off with him. Violeta nor any other wife he had had, could bear his child. But Violeta knew that once the time of grieving would pass, she would be forced to find a husband once again. Just she could not stand the idea of it beig such a weak boy, like the last one. No she wanted strong, muscular, manly, rough, tough, with a lion heart...

As she thought through all these crazy things, she couldn't help but notice something.. Someone. A man in a white hood. The white knight, with such a mysterious face that her eyes simply lingered until the moment he was out of range to be seen. The man she'd seen so many times before in her life. the man who had taken her virtue. Even. The man of whom she still did not know the name. And the rest of the day.. That man stayed in her pretty little mind.

Sadly, Violeta was too busy studying the man's face to notice the style of his outfit. And she was of course oblivious of the fact that this man would change her entire life being the assassin he was.

"Dear sister, welcome." She was greeted by dear Cesare on her way inside the castle. "Thank you. You better have gotten me a nice room in this place, Cesare. You don't want to see me when I'm mad." "You are always mad, the crazy kind." The man mumbled, annoyed by the fact that she thought she had any power here. This was his castle after all. His city. And soon, his country.

"What did you say?" She responded with her usual sexy Spanish accent. "No matter. But, for how long will you be staying here? Of course, my men will take care of you just fine, but-" "But you know I'm trouble, and you already have enough on your mind with taking over Roma?" Violeta interrupted, getting a nod from her brother. "I'll stay for as long as I please. Now, what about the Assasini. Have you gotten rid of those yet?" "Why do you ask, Violeta?" "Because I am curious. If you don't like it, go discuss that with my men. I am a princessa now after all."

Two heavily armored men came to stand behind her. "You dare threaten me little sister?!-" just in time, Violeta's maiden came down the stairs. "Princessa, your room is ready." "Very well. Goodbye, Cesare. Thank you for your. Hospitality." And like that, she, her lady and the two guards from before followed her up the stairs to what was to be her room.


	2. Chapter 2: For me to know

Chapter 2: For me to know

1476

"Look Federico," the young man in noble attire said to his older brother. "I don't want just any bella donna." {Beautiful lady} "What was the name of yesterday's girl again Ezio?" "Ariana.. but- that's not what I mean. All girls are fun, of course. But one day father is going to require us to marry. Both of us! And I don't want just any puttana forever in my bed. I want a strong woman. Beautiful. Lovely. Someone with a mind of their own, you know?"

In response of this preach, Federico simply laughed. "Merda, when will I ever be taken seriously?!" {Shit} Ezio said rolling his eyes. Of course this was not so big of a deal to him yet. But what if one day it would be? What if one day he would meet someone that would change up his life. "How about Christina?"

"See, now you are getting it brother. She's just, incredibile! Yet all I know about her is her name. And look how hard I've had to work to get that out of her." {Incredible} the Italian continued with his wonderful accent. "Well she's a woman! Women are never easy. Trust me." Ezio simply chuckled and nodded in agreement, running to a wall, and climbing up it followed by his brother.

"I have some tasks to do for father. You go and, entertain yourself Ezio." Federico said, getting a nod in return before running off. "What to do now.." Ezio said to himself, now on his own. Looking around with narrowed eyes as the sun was bright as could be. Soon enough, his eyes were set on a church not far from where he already was. "A bird's eye view would help me now.." Fast as lightning, he ran from roof to roof, here and there leaping down and climbing up again. Once there, he climbed slowly up the church to the highest point, On which he stood to look around at the view he now had over the city of Firenze.

Out of nowhere, a scream was heard from down below. "Cazzo." {Fuck} A female voice sounded, and before he had time to think, Ezio leaped down in a nearby haystack. Looking at the source of the sound, his eyes fell upon a young girl of about his age, punching an unlucky man as a couple of guards dressed in red and black uniforms watched. But ohh Ezio recognized this man.. It Was Vieri!

For a moment, blasted away in surprise Ezio watched as this girl he had never seen, beat up his arch enemy. Soon enough though, he started hitting back. Slapping the girl. And before anyone knew it, Ezio jumped in. Running right to the man and hitting him in the face. In surprise, the girl fell back and to the ground. "Vai all'inferno you brutto figlio di puttana bastardo!" {Go to hell you ugly son of a bitch bastard!} Ezio yelled as he watched Vieri run.

After letting out a small sigh, he remembered what he was there for. "Madonna!" {My lady} He let out, quickly kneeling down to the girl on the ground, whom he could now finally have a better look at. Nearly black hair, beautiful eyes.. she was just stunning. "Are you hurt?" "I'm fine. But that stronzo better stay away, next time." {asshole} "Agreed." Ezio said lightly. "May I ask for your name, bella signora? {Beautiful lady}

"You may.. My name is Violeta. And what is yours, my 'savior'? You know I could handle him just fine on my own." she said in frustration. "My name is for me to know and for you to find out.. And I'm sorry, but you looked like you needed help." "Well I didn't. Arrivederci signore." {Goodbye sir} And like that, she stood up and got back upon the brown horse Ezio had not even noticed yet, riding off with her guards following her.

And this was their very first meeting.

1500

"Claudia, Bartolomeo and La Volpe are waiting inside." The male assassin said to the other. "I can't imagine how you did it." "Virtú, Machiavelli. Virtú." {Virtue} Ezio responded, making a specific gesture. "Virtú.." Nicolo Machiavelli repeated in amazement.

"What have you discovered?" Ezio asked as he walked into the next room, accompanying his sister Claudia, as well as his friends La Volpe and Bartolomeo D'Alviano. "That bastardo Cesare is in the Castel Sant'Angelo with the pope." {Bastard} Bartolomeo started, continued by La Volpe. "My spies tell me that the apple has been secreted to someone for study. I am working on determining his identity." "Caterina will be moved to the prison within the Castello next week." {Castel} Claudia finished off the three.

"Benne. The Castello it is. Roma will heal quickly with Cesare and Rodrigo gone."{Good} "Only if the opportunity to assasinate them rises when I take it." "Do not repeat your mistake in the vault. "You must, kill them now."  
"I'm with Machiavelli, Ezio. We should not wait." "Bartolomeo is right." "They must pay for Mario's death."  
"Do not worry. They will die. You have my word."

"Oh and one more thing Ezio. We have word that Violeta Borgia, first daughter of Rodrigo will soon enter the walls of Roma. She too must see your blade but.. You must be careful. She is deadlier than she seems. She poisoned her husband simply she was bored of him, they say."  
Ezio's eyes narrowed, although he nodded. "Violeta.. It can't be." He mumbled to himself after going back outside.


	3. Chapter 3: Castello crasher

Chapter 3: Castello Crasher

Soon after leaving the meeting with his fellow assassins and also.. his little sister, Ezio went onto the rooftops. Violeta, was it her? The girl he had met so many years ago. The one who seemed so much fun, so alive.. She was the daughter of the Templar grand master as well as a stone cold killer? This could not be true. But then again it did add up. She was always arrogant, that girl. Always wanted everything and also got her way. Ezio knew this all too well. But still. Could it really be her? It was time to find out. If he was lucky, she was already on her way into the city.

Fast as he could, he went to get the information he needed to learn when and where she would be. After all this was his mission. And it was his job to find out what he needed to know. Just like any other assassination. Only if she was who he thought, well this would be a lot more difficult than any other assassination.

Going from gate to gate, Ezio threatened to kill the guards who did not tell him what he wanted to know. Soon enough though, without having to kill a single person, there she was. the gate of Roma Ezio was nearest to, opened. Followed by a couple of caravan of guards, a girl he did not recognize and.. Yes, there she was. Violeta, the girl he met so long ago in Firenze, at the bottom of the church. It was her, after all.

He knew what he needed to know. And so off he went. Ezio had once trained the girl in the art of survival. How to stop someone from air assassinating you for example. Maybe she already knew then, who he was and what that meant for her. Maybe she knew it was her father who had killed his father and brother. These were painful times but.. If she did know why did she never tell. Maybe she knew it would hurt him? After all she seemed so sweet and innocent- in a way- back then. Trying to challenge Ezio but at the same time comfort him from his troubles.

One thing was sure. These two were not meant to be.

Ezio followed the caravan closely but carefully. He did not want his target to notice him, after all. To be aware of his presence. And so, staying on the roof of every building he passed and killing every guard in his way, he moved along until finally they reached the Castel Sant'Angelo. By then, a carriage had joined the caravan. Once he saw Violeta's caravan cross the bridge and enter the gates of the castello, he knew where she would be. And it made his job only easier.

But as the rest of the caravan passed over the bridge, the carriage stayed put right in front, continued by a crowd of people looking at the event as Caterina Sforza got pushed out by the one and only Lucrezia Borgia.

"Salve cittadini di Roma!" {Hail citizens of Rome} "Behold a sight most splendid. Caterina Sforzo, shewhore of Forli, has at last been brought to heel." "No one kneels as low as Lucrezia Borgia! Who put you up to this, was it your brother or your father, perhaps a bit of both, perhaps at the same time?!" "Chiudi la bocca! Non speak ill of the Borgia!" {Shut your mouth} Lucrezia responded to Caterina, slapping her as she did.

"The same will happen to any who defy us."  
"Good people of Roma! You will be free your time will come I swear it!" Caterina screamed, right before she was taken away.

"They are going to torture her!" Ezio said to Machiavelli as they had been watching from behind the crowd. "You are here for Cesare, and Rodrigo." He got in response. "Caterina is a powerful ally. If we help her now while she is weak, she will aid us in return!" Perhaps. But kill Cesare and Rodrigo first."

And there it was. Ezio's time to infiltrate the Castel Sant'Angelo. It didn't take too long before he made his way in. After finding out his assassination targets were not presents, he had two jobs left to do. One, more important than the other. Oh god, two beautiful women. One to kill, one to save. But Ezio wasn't stupid. He knew very well that what happened between him and Caterina Sforza would not happen again. But still what he said was true. She was truly a powerful ally. And so, after spying on Violeta only to find out she and her brother weren't very.. close, he made his way to the prison to free Caterina. Getting her out and leaving.

That very night, returning to the Castello.

Violeta was already changing when she heard a knock coming from her window. Which was strange, considering how far from the ground it was. As she opened, in nothing but her sleeping robe that was carefully wrapped around her body, she stared for a moment in surprise when the white knight of her memories and dreams entered the room through the now open window.

"You, what are you- Why are you here! Gua-" Before Violeta could call for the guards, Ezio had already shut her mouth with his hand pressed against it. "Bella Violeta. Always askig me what I am doing and why I am doing it. Can it not be simply because I wanted to? Here's the thing. I wanted to have a little talk." Ohh his accent always did melt her, even back when she was a young girl meeting him by the church. She was used to the Italian accent but that mixed with his deep voice and fantastic looks.. incredibile.

"Well then.. what did you want to talk about?" She asked, as Ezio glared at her with a cold look in his eyes. "Did you know? "Know what, exactly..?" "You know what I mean. Do not play dumb with me my dear." But that's the thing. He did not realize she was unaware of any of it. She knew her family were horrible people. She knew Ezio fought for freedom. But never had she learned of the fight between Assassins and Templars, for she was neither one of them.

Just in time the door opened, Violeta turned around, and when she turned back the one of whom she still did not know the name. The one she called the white knight. Had disappeared once more.


	4. Chapter 4: Favor

Chapter 4: Favor

1476

"It wasn't me, really!" Ezio yelled, running over the rooftops. Behind him, a guard, trying his best to keep up with the young, fast criminal who had just stolen money pouches from simple people on the streets in order to afford, guess what, wines and whores.

"Come back here, you!" He heard the guard yell back at him although it was easy to notice the man was getting out of breath. Ezio looked back simply to grin at the man. The grin soon disappeared though as he suddenly felt no ground under his feet. Having forgotten to jump in time, he fell down to the ground.. next to a girl.

He recognized her though, from a few weeks ago. Suddenly forgetting about the guard that was still going for him. He stood up, wiped away some of the dust on his clothes and spoke up. "Madonna..." {my lady} he said lightly and charmingly, taking her hand in his and kissing the palm of it. Before Violeta could respond though she saw a guard climb down the building Ezio had just fallen down from.  
"You will pay for your crimes!" He told Ezio.

"And what 'crimes' would that be?" The young beauty asked. "This man is a pickpocket, and a thief!" It was easy to see just how angry the guard was. "Well then I must watch out not to get my heart stolen.." She responded, sending Ezio a cute wink. "Look. It's alright, the boy's with me. I'll see to it that you will not catch him doing the same thing again." "Va bene. He better stay out of trouble, mia signora. Or else-"  
The death glare sent to him by Violeta shut him up quickly. He gave a slight nod, and left as quick as he could. "Thank you bella donna.. How may I repay you for your.. kindness?" {pretty woman} Ezio said in his low, once more charming voice.

"Well first of all.. by giving me your name, signore. So that I may know who to look for if I ever get bored and in need of an adventure." Ezio chuckled lightly at this answer. "Adventure..? And what kind of adventure would that be.." he said softly, walking closer toward her, as she backed up until her back was against the wall of the building Ezio had fallen off. "You tell me mia cara.." {my darling} she responded, annoyed by the fact that there still was no name to the man. Even though she could not help but love the mysterious vibe in which it clouded him.

Ezio grinned. "Oh no, I asked you first. You can save this one favor, how about that." "Fine, if you wish to play boring." "Well I would bed you, make it good.. But you seem too high class, you deserve more than a one night stand." He made it sound like a joke, but he was dead serious. "You're right, I am too high class. Now why don't you go and spend that money that you.. oh yeah, stole." Violeta teased in return before simply walking off without another word.

1500

Violeta had not stopped wondering about what the white knight with no name had said to her. He seemed angry, sad even. Confused by her confusion. Was she supposed to know something that she knew nothing about? For the next few days, she could not stop thinking about this, and about the man that climbed into her window that night.

The man of whom the face had gotten oh so familiar even when they only met several times throughout the years. The scar on his lips, the hazel brown colour of his eyes, his rough skin and black hair. All that time this white knight had been nothing but a play thing to her. A boy toy. But what if he was more than just that? What if those butterflies Violeta once felt when in his company meant more than just joy.

It only took a couple of days before Ezio returned to the castello. Once again it was in the evening, and once again he was dressed in his usual white assassin clothing with the red accent to it. Although this time, his hood was off.

"Violeta.." He started as he entered the window that was opened still. He looked around, to find that the girl was already in bed and fast asleep. He gave a soft sigh and walked over to her, kneeling down by the side of her bed. The side she was laying on. "Violeta my dear." He repeated, shaking her lightly.

She made a soft groaning sound, before letting her eyes flutter half open. There was not much light, and being half asleep she did not feel much for waking up entirely. "You're back.." She whispered, looking at the man in front of her as she lay on her side with her front towards him.

"I came to apologize. I was angry at you before when I should not have been.." Ezio sighed softly. "Listen, please. You're in danger. The people I'm with- they want you dead. I felt you must know this." "Why do you tell me this.. Will that not put you in danger as well, for helping me?" Violeta whispered. "They will not know. The second time we met, you helped me. I told you that you could keep that favor. We are even, now. So sleep.."

After a simple blink of the girl's eyes, the white knight was gone. She was confused by his message, but before she knew it she was back in her deep sleep. And when she woke up the next morning, she thought it to be nothing but a dream. A very, very nice dream.


	5. Chapter 5: Married to a hopeless man

Chapter 5: Married To A Hopeless Man

1477

Everything was vague through Violeta's eyes. As she stumbled around the courtyard of the house she and her prince were having their honeymoon in, tears ran down her face. She'd been married off to a man thrice her own age, which was seventeen at the time. Nearly eighteen. For three years the young girl had managed to talk herself around this marriage but finally she had given up. Accepted the fact that she would marry someone she didn't love- or even know.

But instead she had now married a rich man, one that would one day be king of the land of Croatia. This amount of power being the only reason for Violeta to give in to him at last. The thing was, she didn't even know him. All she knew was the fact that he was fat, ugly and a horrible version of a romantic.

As Violeta thought of the next thing more tear sprung out of her eyes. Because, if the rumors were true, this man was not only attracted to men instead of women. He has had more wives before Violeta, all of whom mysteriously died after having produced no children. The rumors were though, that this was not their fault but the prince's.

And now, she had confirmation of the worst things about him. On the honeymoon they now were, prince Andelko refused to have sex with her. And what if Violeta's fate was to be the same as the others? How long would she last before she, too, would be killed in the dead of night by nothing but a sip of poison.

No. She could not think like that. It would not be long before the king would die of old age and Andelko would take his place, only for Violeta to take her place as queen. She could not be harmed, then. Right?!

"Amore mio, come here." my love} She could hear being said behind her. Before she knew it, the man's arms turned her to face him. "Why do you cry?" He continued. "Did I hurt you with what happened before? Mi dispiace.." {I'm sorry} Oh the man had even learned the basics of her language just to please her.

"You did not mio marito. I'm just.. unhappy." {my husband} At least the man had a kind heart. He tried his best to do what he could. After all, he thought he had lost his previous wives to a mysterious illness. "Well what can I do to help?" "Nothing.. never mind. I'll be alright."

1500

The hunt for the Borgias, and the war to restore Roma continued on and on. But within all of it Ezio found no time to visit Violeta again. Not only that, but also Machiavelli grew impatient. "She is dangerous." He would say. Only resulting in Ezio trying to work his way around it. Saying how it would only enrage Cesare and make him see the assassins as a greater threat as well as be prepared for them better next time. It was true, of course. But it wasn't the real reason why he protected her. He had been thinking about it a lot. About him and her. How maybe, somewhere along the timeline that started when they met, he fell in love with her.

And so finally he decided to visit her again. Just not in the castello this time. Instead, he followed her on one of her usual horse rides into the city. She was of course accompanied by guards. That is, until Ezio came in and sneakily shot them down with his crossbow until there were none left and him and the girl were alone in an abandoned part of the city.

"Hello?" Violeta said softly and curiously as she looked around, only to find her white knight jumping down before her. "Of course it is you, my dear." She said with a chuckle. "I wanted to talk to you, princessa.." Ezio said as he walked dangerously close to her. "Give me your name and I just might let you." She teased, narrowing her eyes seductively as she looked up at him. Placing a hand on his chest.

He simply smirked though, shaking his head. "No. It matters not. What I came here to ask.. how did you survive twenty three years of marriage with a man that did not love you, and that I am guessing you did not love in return?" "Why do you ask.?" "I have my reasons. Just answer my question."  
Violeta nodded.

"Alright then.. Well, I mean I did what I could. It was never easy but I wanted and got that power, and I did not have much choice either. But it doesn't matter now.. I don't know who ended his life. And I miss him. He may not have loved me as a wife but he loved me as a friend. And I loved him back for that. But he's gone and never coming back. Ezio looked at her for a moment. Seeing the sadness in her eyes. She was telling the truth, and he knew now that she did not kill her husband.

"Ezio. My name is Ezio Auditore Da Firenze." He said, after all those years of mystery. Violeta's lips curled into a wide grin by the sound of that. Finally she knew. "May I ask. What did you call me before now. In your head, all those times you thought about me?" "What makes you think I think about you at all?!" She continued her teasing. Ezio gave her a 'really' look and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I called you white knight. And what about you, Ezio?"  
"I call you, black magic. Because it is just like black magic how your eyes entrance me."


End file.
